


Iced Tea and Cigarettes

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl Gives Oral Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shy Daryl, Teen Angst, Teen Carol, Teen Daryl, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU I wrote for a challenge. The topic was that person who comes in the store five minutes before closing.</p>
<p>I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters, I just like to make them do what I want. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first story.

It was ten to nine and Carol knew he would be in soon.

Every night that she worked since she got this job at the gas station he came in five minutes before the store closed. She didn’t know if he did this every night, she certainly hoped not, because that would be a lot of cigarettes he was smoking. Not that she cared, because she didn’t.

  
Mr. Blake would not allow her to lock the doors until nine sharp and he had ways of knowing if you stepped out of line. Carol wasn’t the first high school kid to have this job, and she really needed it, so she obeyed the rules.

  
It was annoying as hell though, because she was trying to close up and he interrupted that every time.

  
Every single time she worked, for the last three weeks.

  
She didn’t think Daryl worked at night, so that meant he was coming in at closing to be a dick.

  
What she couldn’t figure out was why, they didn’t have any classes together at school and they didn’t move in the same social circle. Why was he so dead set on messing up her night?

  
She didn’t even think he knew her name. Except now she wore a nametag that said Carol on it so maybe he did now.

  
Carol knew his name though, all the girls did. He was a senior and the school resident bad boy, though she doubted all the rumors were true. The girls at her lunch table weaved tales of Daryl Dixon and his brother Merle, who was currently a guest of the state. People thought Daryl was not far behind him.

  
They were bad news and you should stay away.

  
She didn’t really believe the things she heard, Carol believed what you could see with your eyes, not gossip.

  
And he was very easy on the eyes, as her best friend Andrea always said.

  
But why did he have to come in for his cigarettes when she was trying to get out of there? It was rude, and it fucked up her closing routine. But she supposed he didn’t care. He seemed to be the type who did what he wanted and fuck everybody else who didn’t like it.

  
She couldn’t count the till and put it in the drop safe until after her last customer and he was always the last one. In at five to nine like clockwork. He was a pain in her ass.  
Though she had to admit, when he came pulling up on that bike, every night, she secretly wished he’d ask her to go for a ride sometime. Sometimes she even imagined he was there to pick her up, to ride off into the night with her.

  
Carol’s life was not easy, so she indulged herself in that little fantasy and told no one. Not Andrea or Lori or Tara. That was her secret.

  
So this night he came in and nodded to her, then walked back to the drink case and got a drink. Iced Tea, he always got Iced Tea. She put a big smile on her face, because he was a customer, she had to be nice. Even it pissed her off that he couldn’t or wouldn’t come earlier.

  
He walked back up to her, boots shuffling on the floor, hair hanging in his face, just like every other time. And sat the Iced Tea on the counter.

  
“Hey Daryl, need smokes too?”

  
He nodded as he was reaching in his pocket for his money, and she turned and got them. She knew his brand, of course she did, he had been here every night she worked for the last three weeks. Then she reached for the Iced Tea he got and looked up at him.

  
“Peach tea tonight huh?” She said.

  
“Yeah, that green tea on Monday was nasty.” He replied as he paid for the items and she gave him his change. He nodded his head and said thank you to her. She said you’re welcome to him too.

  
She smiled and as he was walking out, now she could start closing up, but then it occurred to her that he just said Monday. Today was Wednesday, it seemed like he didn’t come in last night when Mr. Blake, who owned this fine establishment was working.

  
He was just torturing her apparently and she wanted to know why.

  
“Hey Daryl?”

  
He stopped at the door and turned to her, but then she lost her nerve to ask him if he only came in on her nights. Because why would he? She was nobody to him, just some girl a grade behind him in school.

  
“Yeah?” He looked over at her from under his bangs. Andrea was right, he was very easy on the eyes.

  
She couldn’t do it, she didn’t even know how or what she would ask anyway.

  
“Have a good night.” She said and smiled.

  
He nodded and gave her a little smile. That was progress, from the first time when he came in and growled at her “Pack of Marlboro lights.” They actually spoke to each other now, maybe someday she could ask him, but not tonight.

  
“You too Carol.”

  
So he did know her name.

He sat on the bike in the shadows. He had been coming here for the last nine days that she worked. Ever since he heard her at school saying she worked Monday, Wednesday and Friday at her new job at the Phillips station out on the highway. She had been walking with that blonde girl she hung with all the time. They had walked past Daryl who was at his locker in the east hallway by the gym. She had blabbed it right there in the hallway like it was nothing, and he got to thinking, if he had heard, who else did?

  
He knew they only had one person work at a time there, because her boss Mr. Blake was a cheap bastard. But she was a seventeen year old girl and shouldn’t be closing and walking to her car alone. Her boss was an asshole for not having two people at night. This was a fucked up world. Bad shit happened sometimes, especially to girls.

  
Merle actually had cased this place once because everyone in town knew only one person was on shift at a time. He was going to rob it before he got sent up to county. That’s how Daryl knew there were cameras inside but none in the parking lot or by the gas pumps. Not cool at all. It was really just a matter of time before the place got robbed, by someone.

  
So he came and watched her get to her car safely every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. From the alley across the street. He would hear her talking to her father, home in his wheelchair, but still worried about his little girl, on the speaker phone.

  
Carol’s father had Multiple Sclerosis and her mother was gone. Gone as in; I didn’t sign up for this, when Carol’s father lost his sight that first exacerbation of the MS, which lead to his diagnosis. It was just him and Carol now.

  
Daryl could hear her on the phone even across the street.

  
Reassuring him that she had looked outside carefully, before she locked up and made sure no one was hanging around. Telling him no one shady came in, and not to worry so much.

  
Carol never saw Daryl, not once, and that’s the way he wanted it. If she did he was afraid she would think he was shady or stalking her. He wasn’t, he just wanted to be there if anyone bothered her.

  
He drank his Iced Tea and smoked his cigarette tonight like always and watched her get to her car.

  
Maybe on day ten he would ask her to go out with him, like he wanted to all along. He thought to himself as he kick started the bike after she was gone; I’ll ask her next time and headed off in the opposite direction.

There was always Friday night right?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I don't own this wonderful thing that is The Walking Dead.

On Friday night Daryl came in, but Carol wasn’t working, Mr. Blake was. He was disappointed because he had finally got the nerve to talk to her about something besides cigarettes and iced tea. He planned what to say and everything, this was just his luck. He was going to ask her to a movie or something. Too little too late Dixon as usual.

He knew she wasn’t there when he pulled up because her car wasn’t there, but he still went in, maybe she got a ride or something.

He wondered where she was, he thought he had seen her at school that day, yes he was sure, but she wasn’t at work. That was strange. He couldn’t come out and ask 

Mr. Blake where she was so, he just bought his cigarettes and started for the door.

“She’ll be back on Monday.” Blake called to him laughing. “Had something to do tonight.”

Daryl turned back and looked at Blake. He was not interested in talking to the man, but he did provide some information. Daryl didn’t say anything, just continued out 

the door.

“I was young once too kid, you are about as subtle as a brick to the head.” Blake remarked to no one in particular as he watched Daryl get on his bike and leave. He had 

seen him on video every night Carol worked. He saw the way he looked at her when she wasn’t looking. Plus he came in every single night she worked, you didn’t need to

be a rocket scientist to figure that one out. 

Daryl spent the weekend wondering why she wasn’t at work Friday night. He supposed maybe she had a date. That made him angrier than he thought it would. But not so

angry that he would change his mind about being her guardian though. He didn’t see any boyfriend she might have worrying if she was safe. He was the only one out 

there watching over her. Whoever it was that she went out with tonight had to be a real douchebag. He could do better by her.

Saturday he spent hunting in the woods and thinking more about her, and trying to avoid his old man. Between his old man and thinking about Carol with someone else,

his day was screwed. He didn’t catch a thing all day. He was pissed, pissed because his old man was on a bender and running his mouth, pissed because he didn’t catch a

damn thing. And pissed at himself for missing his chance with her, because he was too damn afraid to put himself out there.

On Sunday he was on his way to the diner in town, his old man was passed out and he wanted to get the hell out before he woke up. It had been a long time since his

father laid hands on him, probably three years now since he grew three inches that summer he turned fifteen and let his father know that it was stopping or one of them

was going to die. Still Daryl would rather stay out of his way, especially when he was hung over. He was nasty and Daryl would just assume not be the brunt of his 

remarks and put downs. His self-esteem was already in the toilet, if he had to listen to any shit today he wasn’t going to be responsible for what he did.

Plus he was hungry. So it was time to go, for more reasons than one.

He almost missed her, broken down on the side of the road, because he was so focused on blueberry pancakes. Tyreese at the diner made the world’s best blueberry 

pancakes, with real maple syrup, Daryl’s mouth was watering just thinking of them. So it didn’t register at first who she was or what was going on.

Then he saw her curly auburn hair blowing in the breeze.

She was sitting on the hood of her car, he elbows on her knees, looking miserable. He circled back around and when she saw him she jumped off the car. He pulled off

and cut the bike off and kicked the kickstand.

“What happened?”

“It just shut off.” She said sadly.

“While you were driving?” He asked, getting off the bike, and setting it on the kickstand.

She nodded as he walked over to her.

“That’s your alternator, you got someone coming to tow it, cause it aint starting till you get a new one.”

She nodded.

“Who’s towing it, Dale’s?’

“Yeah.”

“Ok, good, that’s my boss.” He said nodding to her.

She nodded again because she didn’t know what else to do. She needed her car, but she had no idea how much this was going to cost. She was in a panic, she could even

pay for the tow, but she knew she couldn’t leave her car on the side of the road either.

“You got a ride?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“My Dad went into the hospital Friday.” She said sitting back up on the car.

Oh that’s where she was, he thought to himself. She wasn’t out on a date. He was happy but then felt like an asshole because of her father being sick. Maybe it wasn’t too

serious, he hoped so, he didn’t need the bad karma. He had enough of that, thank you very much.

“He doesn’t drive anyway, even if he was home.” She murmured.

“Is he really sick?” He hoped not because he was taking the news of his illness as a good sign that she wasn’t out with some jerkoff Friday. It was fucked up he knew it,

but he couldn’t help it. He had brooded all weekend over it, thinking he had lost his chance.

“No, clinical trial for some kind of new interferon, for the MS. He isn’t sick, sick.”

Daryl didn’t even know what Interferon was.

Shit, he wondered why her father never drove her to work, actually he thought the man was a dick who couldn’t get off his ass to protect his daughter. He felt like a piece

of shit now, Carol’s father was not well no matter what she said. He knew about MS. He had a teacher once that had MS, she was in a wheelchair since she was thirty two.

She had to take shots every week, he remembered her talking about it. What Carol’s father had was serious. He hoped she hadn’t noticed the smile that crept over his 

face, it was because he knew she wasn’t on a date Friday night that was all. He wasn’t a dick.

“You having Dale take it to his shop?” He asked her, lighting a cigarette.

Just then they saw the tow truck pull up and Daryl’s boss Dale got out of the truck. He was an older man and he had taken Daryl under his wing when he was fourteen,

giving him little jobs around the shop and finally teaching him the way around cars. He was a good man, and Daryl more than once had wished he was his father. Daryl

worked at his garage every day after school, and Dale loved him like a son. He was a widower, happy to have a young person around the shop. He had two other 

mechanics, Theodore, and Jim. They were full time, Daryl was part time, with the promise of full time this summer and after graduation.

He walked over to Daryl, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“Hey Daryl, what’s going on.” Dale said. “Hey there Miss. Adams.”

Carol waved to him.

“Alternator, tow it to the shop ok?” Daryl said.

Carol jumped off the hood, she wanted the car to go to her house. Where it would sit, she supposed until she won the lottery. Maybe Mr. Blake would let

her work a few more hours, she had to get this car fixed. She needed to get to work and school. Damn, it just occurred to her, she was going to have to

walk home in the dark.This was a nightmare.

“No, it has to go to my house, I don’t have…”

“Imma fix it for ya, Dale, we got parts for this right?” Daryl said.

“I can’t let you do that.” Carol said.

Daryl put his hand up to stop her, in a nice way, and turned back to Dale. Taking a drag off the cigarette.

“It’s nothing Carol.” Daryl replied. “I got this.”

“We can pull the alternator out of that Parts car out back, it’s a good one right? “ He said to Dale, and Dale nodded.

Dale said. “Help me rig this up, kid. Carol you need a ride home.”

She started to open her mouth to reply, and again Daryl answered for her. It was ok with her, it was kind of a relief not to have to make all the decisions.

That was her life essentially, she had to do everything. She didn’t mind, she loved her father so much, but having someone help her was wonderful.

“I’ll take her home Dale, and I’ll be in early tomorrow to fix this. Do you have time to pull the alternator or should I.” Daryl asked.

“I’ll do it in the morning, Daryl, or T will, then you can just pop the new one in after school.” 

Daryl was nodding his head and smoking his cigarette, while talking to his boss.

Carol leaned back on the car, then she stood back up. Wait he said he was taking her home? On the bike? This day just got one hundred times better. She

couldn’t wait to tell Tara.

“Sounds like a plan, thanks man.” Daryl said.

He shook Dale’s hand, and Dale tipped his hat to her.

“Don’t worry Carol, he’ll have you on the road by tomorrow.” Dale said as they walked back towards the bike.

Daryl turned to her. “You like pancakes?” He said getting on the bike.

“Uh huh.” She gulped, not knowing what had just happened, as she walked back to the bike.

“Well, get on then and hold on tight, I aint got no sissy bar.” He said helping her on the back of the bike, and getting on himself. She didn’t know where 

to put her hands, she settled for his shoulders as he started the bike. He reached back and pulled her closer and took her hands and brought them 

around his waist.

“You ever been on a bike before?” He yelled over the sound of the engine.

She shook her head, he had figured that.

“Ok hold on to me tight and don’t let go for nothing.”

And then he took off, and she thought to herself, her weekend sucked so badly, until this moment, she was on the back of Daryl Dixon’s motorcycle. She

never would have guessed this would happen when she woke up this morning. 

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading :)

Carol had never been on a motorcycle before and the euphoria she felt was like nothing else she had ever known.

  
They were flying.

  
It also didn’t hurt that she had her arms around him and he was so close she could smell him. He smelled delicious, like a candy bar. He had just eaten a Hershey Bar, she was positive. She was also positive that she didn’t want to get to the diner any time soon. Because then they would have breakfast and then he would take her home. She didn’t want to go home, and she didn’t want this day to end. She felt the wind in her hair and she felt free. Breaking down today was the luckiest thing to happen to her in a long time.

  
Daryl was winging this whole damn thing right now. He hadn’t expected to run into her today and now he was losing his shit with her wrapped around him so tight. Between her arms around him, her hands dangerously close to his belt buckle, and her thighs having him in a death grip he was a hot mess. She had never been on a bike before, that was obvious and now he was paying the price. She was holding on for dear life and he had to get rid of this hard on before they got to Tyreese’s. He mentally had a conversation with the traitor in his jeans right now. Down boy, not now, not now.

  
That didn’t work. Now what was he going to do?

  
He started to think about Merle in his underwear in an effort to get his dick to behave. That worked wonders. Good to know.

  
Next time she would be more used to it, he thought.

  
Next time? What?

  
What made him even think she would want to ride with him again anyway. She just needed a ride and he had pretty much told her they were going to eat. Who would even want to eat pancakes with Daryl Dixon, son of Bob Dixon, the town drunk, brother to Merle? He would let her off the hook if she wanted, give her an out, and still fix her car, he want that much of a dick.

  
They pulled in and he stopped the bike. While they both still sat there he leaned back and said to her.

  
“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” He leaned to her. “I did Shanghai you a little.”

  
“Forget that, you have me all excited for Tyreese’s pancakes now.”

  
He nodded and got off the bike and helped her off. “Alright then.”

  
He gave her a chance, now she was going to be seen out with his dirt bag self. Probably that big mouth Amy Harrison would be working. So therefore, her sister Andrea, Carol’s friend and the rest of the school would know about this within the hour.

  
They walked into the diner, Tyreese’s wife Karen was at the register and she grabbed two menus. She walked over to them with a big smile on her face. That woman always had a smile for everyone that came in their diner. Even him and he was so grateful for that, most people avoided him, because of who he was. He had never had a drink or gotten in trouble, yet he was judged, he accepted it. That’s just the way it was.

  
“Hey Daryl, Carol how are you today?”

  
“Fine Miss. Karen.” Daryl said, and Carol thought to herself, He is so polite to everyone. “You?”

  
“Good, I’m glad.” She said leading them to a booth and placing the menus on the table. “And I’m fine as always.”

  
She turned to them.

  
“Amy will be right over.” She said as she was leaving and Daryl winced, Carol noticed as they sat down.

  
“What’s the matter?”

  
He looked around and then at her across the table, leaning closer to whisper to her.

  
“Amy Harrison is our waitress, she had the biggest mouth in school, Lori Richards is going to know about this in about five minutes.”

  
“Ha and then Andrea is gonna be blowing up my phone.” She laughed.

  
“I’m sorry Carol, I wasn’t thinking.”

  
“What?” She looked at him not understanding at all why he would be sorry.

  
“I don’t want you to get shit from your friends for being with me here.”

  
She just put her hand up and said.”Pffft. I want these pancakes, and I’m glad to be here with you.”

  
He sat back in shock a little. She was way out of his league, he knew that. What did she mean she was glad to be with him? He didn’t have much time to think on that because Amy was in front of them with her note pad. She smiled down at them.

  
“Hey Daryl, Carol, Oh it rhymes. “ She laughed to herself. “Daryl, Carol.”

  
Daryl slink down in his seat, this sucked. He should have taken her somewhere they weren’t known at.

  
“Hey Amy.” Carol said.

  
“Amy.”

  
“What can I get you?”

  
Daryl nodded at Carol to order first.

  
“Blueberry pancakes and a cup of hot tea.”

  
Amy nodded writing on her pad. “That comes with Bacon or sausage and do you want grits too?”

  
“Bacon and yes I want the grits.” She smiled.

  
Daryl was dumbfounded, she just ordered exactly what he wanted. Tyreese made about twelve kinds of pancakes, what were the odds.

  
“Daryl.”

  
Amy’s voice pulled him out of his own head and it was a good thing, sometimes it was a bad neighborhood to be in and he realized he was staring at Carol. Again.

  
“Um, I’ll have the same but with coffee, black.”

  
“Ok, coming right up.”

  
She smiled and walked back to the counter. Daryl watched he put in their order and then sit down at the counter.

  
“Three, two. One.” Daryl said.

  
“What.”

  
“Look.” He nodded his head over to Amy.

  
She turned around and saw Amy with her cellphone in her hand texting god knew who. Daryl had been right, he sure understood human nature, she thought to herself.  
Carol giggled and then her own cell phone went off in her coat pocket. Then she out right laughed a huge merry laugh that made his heart speed up in his chest. She thought it was funny.

  
She took out her phone. Unlocked it and looked at the screen then she smiled.

  
“It’s Andrea.” She laughed. “You were right.”

  
“Aren’t you going to text her back.”

  
“Nope, let her stew and I don’t want to be rude to you.”

  
He was not used to kindness or people caring about his feelings. It was a little uncomfortable. So he looked for a way to change the subject.

  
“Who’s that guy on your lockscreen?” He was a little jealous just then, did she have a boyfriend after all? Just his damn luck.

  
“Oh it’s that actor from that Zombie show that’s on Sunday nights, don’t judge me.” She laughed.

  
As if he ever would. He just nodded. He didn't watch that show, but maybe he would start. He still couldn’t believe she ordered his exact breakfast. That was so weird.

  
“Hey whatever.” He smiled ducking his head down a little.

  
“You ordered the same breakfast as me.” She said.

  
“No, you ordered the same breakfast as me.” He brought his head up and looked at her through a few strands of hair that fell over his right eye.

This was kind of fun, he thought.  
Amy returned with their drinks and set them on the table. Carol’s phone chimed again. She looked up at Amy.

  
“Food will be up in a minute.”

  
“Ok, thanks Amy.” Carol said, looking out the window, Tara Chambler and Glenn Rhee just pulled in. Glenn was driving his Jetta, with Tara riding shot gun. ”Thanks for everything Amy.” She held up her phone, smiling.

  
Amy gave her a tight smile and walked away.

  
“Oh we got company.” She said and he looked over saw them and let out a small groan.

  
“Oh those two.” He rolled his eyes a little. “I know they’re your friends.”

  
“Amy’s reach was vast and wide, must have been a group text. I’m really sorry Daryl.”

  
“T’s ok, they just looking out for you. Can’t blame them really.”

  
“Now why do you say that?”

  
“Carol, you know...”

  
“Stop.” She put her hand up. “I know you watch me getting in my car, I saw you one night in my rear view mirror. Thought it was a coincidence, but then I saw you again.”

  
He went white, she would think he was a creeper for sure now, he tried to keep himself together. Now it was going to happen, her friends were here and she was just going to leave him with two orders of pancakes.

  
“You can’t talk down about yourself around me, I was going to ask you about it on Friday but I had to take my Dad over to Grady. You would have been there Friday right?”

  
He didn’t answer her, he didn’t understand why she wasn’t mad. So finally he nodded.

  
“You were looking out for me, right?”

  
He nodded again. She looked at him, her eyes soft.

  
“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She said. “You’re my hero.”

  
He couldn’t believe she just said that.

  
Just then Tara and Glenn came barreling over in their usual loud way. They also just sat right down, without waiting to be invited. Tara next to Carol and Glenn next to Daryl.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Glenn said waving to Amy for more menus.

  
“Sup Daryl.” Tara said smiling.

  
Daryl nodded, but in his head he was wishing he didn’t live in such a small town.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update on these two.  
> I don't own it but I wish I did.

Amy brought the food and Glenn and Tara ordered food too.

She held it all and brought the two orders together so they all could eat at the same time. Daryl didn’t know what to make of this, he didn’t really know her, or her friends. He just ate and waited for them to start talking. He didn’t know what to say anyway. This was how it always was for him, awkward as fuck and not knowing how to act.

“We were at seven eleven and you know, we got the text.” Glenn said. “Did you know they’re always open, 24 hours a day?”

  
Tara nodded. “Yup I’ve been known to go get a Slurpee at midnight.”

  
“How many people did she text?” Carol asked.

  
“I dunno, but breakfast sounded a lot better than Slurpee’s, you dig?”

  
Carol laughed.

  
“I hope you guys don’t mind us interrupting, we were hungry and right down the street.” Tara asked.

  
“Its fine, Tara.” He said, looking over at Carol, not really sure if he should have answered for them.

  
Carol turned. “Well I mind, I’ve been trying to get him alone for two years, thanks a lot guys.” She giggled.

  
That was a true statement, and even though he didn’t really believe her, Daryl’s face turned beet red from the tips of his ears to his neck. It was adorable to her, for a tough guy, he got embarrassed easily.

  
“Its true Daryl, you’re like an enigma at school, there’s lots of girls who notice you, didn’t you know that?” Glenn said.

  
“Never paid attention. “ He said into his plate of pancakes. Then looked up at Carol through his bangs that hung over one eye.

  
“What are you guys doing after this?” Tara asked. “We were going to the mall if you wanna come with, Maggie Greene works at forever 21 now, Glenn is trying to get that.”

  
Glenn rolled his eyes. “Thought you were my friend, don’t be telling everyone.”

  
“Like we didn’t already know.” Carol said.

  
“Whatever you guys in or what?” Glenn said.

  
Daryl looked at Carol, he hadn’t figured anything out past breakfast. He didn’t want to go to the mall though, that wasn’t his thing. But he hoped she wouldn’t go without him, or not invite him. He was kind of hoping to hang out with her a little after breakfast, but he hadn’t worked up the courage to ask. Then Glenn and Tara showed up and he got distracted.

  
His thoughts were interrupted by Carol telling them thanks but no thanks.

  
“I was hoping for another ride on the bike. “ She said and Daryl’s head shot up. “Are you busy after this Daryl?”

  
“Uh huh.” He shook his head. Looked like he was getting his date after all and he didn’t even have to ask her. This was alright. “Sure we can go for a ride.” He gulped.

  
“Ok good.” She smiled at him.

  
This day was for sure looking up from when he woke up and snuck out of his house this morning. It was really looking up.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
They said good bye to Tara and Glenn and got back on the bike. He turned back to her after he helped her get on the back and got on himself. He knew where he wanted to take her, to a place he went to sometimes to be alone and think. It was a quarry, not too far from them, Merle used to take him fishing there when they were kids. He still went there often.

  
“Do you care where we go? “He asked, having a place in mind already if she was up for it.

  
She answered by putting her arms back around him, making him jump a little. “Nope, if you know where you want to go, that’s great.”

  
He nodded, it was a twenty minute ride at least, and he hoped he could keep his shit together. He never had a girl on the bike with him before that was what this was about.  
Hell he wasn’t used to a girl touching him ever at all. Now she had both hands resting on his hips and he thought he was going to lose his mind. He had never had a girlfriend or been on a date before.

  
“Ok, hang on tight, you gotta move your hands.” He moved her hands off his hips and thighs, thank god, and wrapped then around his waist. Which truthfully wasn’t much better. This girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

 

  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
Three months later he was part of her group, they hung out together after school when they weren’t working and now he just came to her job out in the open to make sure she was safe. No more hiding in the alley across the street. He just came in and bought two iced teas and sometimes he would take her home on the bike. Her car broke down from time to time, so he drove her around and where she needed to go. He had come out of his shell socially, and it was all because of taking that chance and stopping to help her that day.

  
They had breakfast with Tara and Glenn that day and ever since they started saying hi to him in the hall ways. That combined with Carol inviting him to lunch and introducing him to Rick Grimes, Daryl was changing.

  
”What do they call it hanging some ten?” Lori asked Carol while they were all sitting at the table outside under the tree at lunch.

  
“No that’s surfing. She laughed. “Hang ten, is when you’re surfing, its hanging some rag, hoisting your sails, hitting the water, in a sailboat, best thing there is.”

  
“Sounds nasty.” Michonne said. “Hanging some rag.”

  
“Not in Island Heights, New Jersey. Sailing is awesome, I’ll go back one day. “She said wistfully.

  
“Heads up Carol, here comes you’re not boyfriend” Tara said.

  
Rosita and Andrea sat down next to Carol, Tara and Michonne at the lunch table. Carol turned and saw Rick and Daryl approaching. Amy was behind them, walking over to Andrea, and sitting down next to her.

  
“No he’s not.”

  
“Yeah, you say that, yet here he is every day to each lunch with you.” Lori said laughing. “You make his lunch for God sake, and walking you to all your classes, fixing up your car.”

  
“Rick’s fixing up your car.” Carol countered.

  
“He’s my boyfriend, proves my point actually, “She said.

  
“He’s like my brother. “Carol said.

  
“Yeah your brother you wanna bang.” Andrea said, rolling her eyes.

  
“Andrea!”

  
“Look with all the eye fucking you two do, it’s a wonder you get anything done at school at all.” Andrea laughed.

  
Lori started laughing and elbowed Michonne.

  
“She’s right, and don’t even deny that you didn’t bring that bag of Gummy Bears for him. Because we all know you always do, and made him his ham and cheese sandwich, no mayo because you two don’t like condiments. Which is fucking weird by the way.” Michonne whispered. “Just like a girlfriend, but without all the wild sex.”

  
She said this just as the boys sat down Carol was sinking down in her seat. Daryl sat next to her and Rick sat next to Lori on the other side of the table. She hoped they hadn’t heard.

  
“Who’s havin wild sex?” Rick asked, nudging Lori, who smiled shyly at him. Daryl looked over as he put a few Gummy Bears in his mouth.

  
“See?” Michonne said to Carol pointing to the bag of gummy bears.

  
“Oh look here comes Eugene and Rosita.” Carol said trying to change the subject.

  
“Don’t change the subject, who’s ass am I kicking?” Daryl said to her.

  
“No one, no one is having wild sex.” Carol said.

  
Rosita sat down and huffed “That’s a pity.”

  
“It’s just Michonne being a nudge. “ She threw a gummy bear at her.

  
“Is that all you girls think about.” Daryl said eyeing Carol and bumping her side with his. “I’m kinda shocked.” He shrugged. “And kinda turned on.” He laughed and so did Rick.

  
Carol buried her head in her hands wanting to drop into a hole in the ground. Her friends always did this and then he would get in the conversation and she’d get embarrassed. She was embarrassed because she liked him a lot. She thought he liked her too, but God he was taking his sweet time.

  
“What?” Daryl said when Carol punched his arm.

  
He looked at her and then at Rick.

  
“What? Just bein honest. So what were ya all talking about?” He said laughing.

  
Carol looked up at him. No way was she letting him get the last word. That wasn’t how it worked with them. For the last three months they had been doing this dance around each other. They spent a lot of time together and neither of them was seeing anyone else, but nothing was going on. She wanted to change that, and to do that she would need to be brave.

  
He kissed her once about a week ago, missed her upper lip entirely and hadn’t tried again.

  
“Oh you know, blow jobs and lube the usual. “She shrugged back.

  
Daryl’s mouth dropped open, and he dropped the Gummy Bear he was about to put in his mouth. Then turned to Carol.

  
“You are so full of shit. “

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

  
That weekend they all went out as a group to the movies. Carol had taken great care with her out fit and make up for this outing. She had an idea that had been brewing, for a long time now. She was going to try something. Later, when he took her home.

  
Daryl was getting worried Carol wasn’t back from the bathroom and the movie was starting. He leaned over to Rick.

  
“She aint back yet, Imma go check.” He said, worry evident in his voice.

  
“Jeez man she’s in the bathroom, Tara and Michonne probably finally showed up, leave her be.” Rick whispered.

  
“Naa, she wanted to see this. No way would she be out there bullshitting, Imma go find her.”

  
He got up and started out of the theater, Lori turned to Rick.

  
“He is too much.” She laughed.” I wish those two would do it and get it over with holy crap, this is the longest not relationship I’ve ever seen.”

  
Andrea looked over, she had been sitting next to Eugene. Maggie and Glenn were next to him.

  
“You just said a mouthful, damn we should have had him get some milk duds.” Glenn said.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Tara and Michonne got to Carol at the same time as Daryl. Ed Petlier, a senior football player had her cornered in the small Arcade next to the snack bar. It was dark in there and Daryl’s blood boiled as he saw that guy manhandling her and trying to push her back there. Who did that asshole think he was touching her? He was going to die tonight.

  
“I don’t fucking think so.” Daryl said as he ran over as Tara and MIchonne followed behind him.

  
“Get off her asshole.” He said grasping Ed by the shoulder.

  
“This don’t concern you.” Ed turned and looked at Daryl, “Get lost hick.”

  
“She’s with me.” He said as he pulled Ed off Carol and wound up to swing at him.

  
“Daryl, no he’s not worth it.” Carol said, getting between them. Tara and Michonne pulled her back, but all she cared about was Daryl.

  
Carol put her hands on his back and rubbed them up and down, instantly relaxing him. Her touch always had that effect on him. Tonight was no different, he melted into her and let out a sigh of pleasure that was almost obscene.

  
“You aint seen the last of me redneck, you and your whore.”

  
“Oh get lost Ed.” Tara said. “Go away already, don’t you have a little kid to steal candy from?”

  
Daryl watched him as he walked away, this mother fucker was asking for it, for a long time. He had been sniffing around Carol for a few weeks and Daryl was not happy about it.  
Carol took his hand. “Come on we’re gonna miss the movie.”

  
She said as they all started towards the theater. He was calming down.

  
He could be wound up like a top and she’d grab his hand and rub her thumb over his fingers or the back of his hand and he’d be fine. That’s what she was doing now, and continued to do through the whole movie. It felt so good to him.

  
He was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small little update.  
> I don't own it, but I wish I did.

A/N: Here is a short chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads, I love you all.

 

Carol and Daryl sat in his truck outside her house with the pizza box between them. They had all gone out for pizza and cokes after the movie. Now they sat there and she wondered if he was ever going to try to kiss her again. She wanted him to, desperately. Tonight she would kiss him before he left if it was the last thing she did. She made up her mind. No more being afraid, life was too short for that.

 

“Wanna come in, I’ll heat this up for us.” She asked him.

“Where’s Dad, hospital again?” Carol nodded.

 

He smiled, guess he was going in. He could never say no to her, one day he needed to just say it to her, how he felt. Maybe she felt the same, he was afraid he would freak her out and then loose her as a friend, and she was his best friend now. More than Rick, or any of the other guys. He always talked himself out of it, because he was afraid. If he fucked up and made her feel uncomfortable with him, he would never forgive himself. If he lost her because he couldn’t control his emotions, he would never get over it. Because he had something to lose now, for the first time in his life. But sometimes she looked at him like she wanted to say something, like there was something on her mind. He had noticed this more and more as time went on. She was looking at him like that right now actually.

“Sure I can always go for more pizza.” He said.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Later on they were sitting on the couch with the TV on, some popular show that neither of them was paying attention to. They had been talking and chewing happily on their pizza, when Carol turned to him. If was now or never, she was going to ask him to kiss her. That’s what she intended to ask anyway, but she looked into his blue eyes and all of the sudden something else was coming out.

 

“Daryl, I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Oh shit this can’t be good.” He laughed.

 

She smacked him in the arm. She put her pizza down but he continued eating, she turned to face him, bringing one leg up on the couch. They were facing each other now.

 

“Very funny Asshole,” She scooted closer to him. “This is serious ok?”

 

“Okay, serious like a heart attack.” He put his hands up in a surrender pose.

 

“I’m not kidding, don’t make fun of me, I have a question for you.”

“So do I.” He grinned looking at her.

 

She looked at him, oh, was he thinking it too?

“Do you want the last piece or can I?” He asked.

 

“Oh fucking eat it you pig, can you please listen.”

“Okay, okay, M’ sorry.”

 

He put his pizza down and rubbed his hands on her upper arms. He had that same effect on her and this was how he always calmed her down if she was upset. He wasn’t afraid of her touching him now, or afraid to touch her. Knowing her had changed him profoundly. He knew that, what started as him being worried about some random girl at school, was now something so much more.

“I’m listening, no more teasing, I promise.” He took another bite of the pizza, she watched him as her chewed.

 

She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but her mind was made up. She hadn’t talked to anyone either, not Tara or Andrea. She just made up her mind about it and decided to say what she had been thinking about.

 

“I promise, its ok Carol, you know you can ask me anything, Jeez don’t you know that?”

 

She decided to just blurt it out and let the chips fall where they may. She was sure this was the right thing to do. She had been thinking of it for months. If he got upset or pissed, or didn’t want to be friends anymore, so be it. She would hate that but, she couldn’t stop thinking about this and she knew it wouldn’t go away.

 

She was done dicking around with him.

It took him three months to kiss her that first time, at this rate she was going to die a virgin.

 

“I want you to be my first.” There it was out there, she thought at first she would just ask him to kiss her, but that came out.

 

It was easy to say, actually, she was kind of surprised she was able to just say it like that. She waited and watched him as he chewed the pizza and the realization came over him of what she was asking. Suddenly he knew what she meant, he stopped chewing and swallowed hard. She saw a strange expression come over his face, one she had never seen before. He swallowed again harder, so hard she saw his Adam’s apple bob up and down. He turned to her his eyes wide.

 

“You What?” He choked out. He really couldn’t believe his ears.

 

This was both a nightmare and a dream come true, but he was awake and he didn’t know how to deal with this.

“I want you to be my first.” She said. “You know.”

“I heard ya.” He looked down then up again.” I just, shit I can’t believe what I heard.”

“Daryl, it makes perfect sense, you’re my best friend, and we care about each other.”

 

He shook his head trying to clear the mess of emotions he was feeling right then.

 

She knew he wasn’t shaking his head no, she knew all his tics, and this was his processing something tic.

 

“I know you’ll make sure I’m ok, you always take care of me look at how you kicked that asshole Ed’s ass tonight.” She rubbed her fingers over his hand and watched as his shoulders slumped. She really could work magic on him, he thought to himself.

 

“Wait, what are you trying to pay me back with sex? What kind of dick do you think I am?” He moved back a little away from her.

He was a little pissed now. He wasn’t like that, she knew that, what the fuck was wrong with her? He was so afraid of the thudding in his chest right then and the fact that he couldn’t breathe, he now knew the meaning of heart in your throat. Had she known what he thought about sometimes? How could she know?

 

“No. no I just mean I trust you, with everything, I want it to be you.” She looked down shyly.” You know what you’re doing.”

 

She moved closer to him. He backed up on the couch and stood up, quickly. The look on his face would have been funny, but given the conversation, she wasn’t laughing.

 

“No, I don’t.” He answered too quickly. “I mean Carol you can’t say this shit to guys….even me.”

She stood up too. He started pacing he had not been expecting this at all. He thought about it, all the time, but expecting it, not in a million years. He couldn’t believe this.

“I thought I could say anything to you, that’s how we are, that is how we are.”

 

His mind would not stop, since they first met, he had been thinking about this and now he was falling apart and blushing like an idiot. He had to calm down and find out what was going on in her head to come out and ask him that.

“It is how we are, you know that, Carol, what’s your hurry, I don’t understand.”

 

“Everyone thinks we’re doing it already.” She huffed, now regretting even starting this conversation.

 

It was obvious he wasn’t interested in her that way. He paced back and forth and ran his hand through his hair. He was very close to blowing this, but he had to know why she was asking this, now of all times.

 

“Well, we aint.” He said a little too loud and fast, turning from her trying to catch his breath. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. That wasn’t working at all because now his dick decided to join the party too. Great just great. His dick was on board with this idea, just what he needed right now. He mentally told his dick to forget it.

“Well.” She spat out, she felt like she was going to cry right then, she had totally misjudged this. “Forget it. I’m 18, I’ll just die a virgin. Sorry it’s such a distasteful and gross Idea to you.”

He looked at her, she had totally misunderstood him. He just wanted to know why someone like her would want someone like him.

“It’s not, it’s defiantly not, and I don’t want to forget it.” He turned and looked at her biting his lip and trying to decide if he wanted to risk their friendship.

 

He knew this would change everything. He had wanted her and didn’t think he could ever have her. Now here she was offering him everything he ever dreamed of, and he had dreamed of her. He kept all those feelings in check, because he thought she had friend zoned him. He felt way below her socially, like she was out of his league, which was silly because neither she nor her father ever looked down on him. It was how he always felt though, all his life, below everyone. Not good enough, and now he felt that way about her too. He wasn’t good enough for what she was asking. But he wanted this desperately, he would not blow it.

He turned to her and then he started to walk back to her. When he reached her he took her face in his hands and looked down at her, looking in her eyes.

“You sure about this.” He asked.

She nodded “Very.” He kissed her softly.

It was everything they both imagined it would be. Sweet. And he didn’t miss her lips this time.

 

He smiled when he heard her softly say. “It’s about time.” Then kissed her again.

 

“Alright, but I got bad news for you.” He put his forehead to hers.

She smiled and kissed him again. He was kissing her, what could possibly be bad news. “What?”

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing either.” He almost laughed.

She was shocked, he was so good looking and Merle was his brother, she was sure Merle took him out chasing women. She has heard stories around school, stories that had made her angry and jealous.

They sat down on the couch. “Its okay, Daryl, you don’t have to pretend, I won’t be upset, I mean I heard, from Jenny Wallace.”

 

“She’s a fucking liar, I took her out once, once, never even kissed her good night. Didn’t want to, pissed her off good too.”

 

Carol tilted her head trying to grasp what he was saying. Maybe he didn’t like girls, she hadn’t thought of that. He was always so respectful with her, maybe this was the reason. Maybe he was in love with Rick, everybody else was. Except her. She was in love with him, completely and totally. He had walked into her life and became her hero. Every girl needed a hero right? Now she was afraid she was going to lose him.

She felt awful for putting him on the spot like this, but he had kissed her so sweetly just now. And wouldn’t she know, they were best friends.

 

“Couldn’t kiss her.” He looked at Carol, not taking his eyes off her. “I’m in love with someone.”

“OH my God Daryl.” The words started to fall out of her mouth she was so embarrassed now. She tried to get up from the couch. “I’m sorry, I’m …I, I really screwed up, I didn’t mean to be so pushy. Please don’t be mad.”

 

It was Rick, she was sure of it, how could she have been so stupid. She just blew it, he would never want to be friends after this. She just threw herself at him like an idiot.

 

Then she felt his hand over hers, holding her still. She looked down and almost missed his whisper, “It’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, reviewing and leaving kudos. It makes my day.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: This might be the hardest chapter I have ever written, I don’t know why._ **

**_Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews._ **

**_I love and appreciate you all._ **

**_I don’t own it, but I wish I did._ **

****

She looked up trying to read his eyes. She knew him, he wasn’t lying to her. He really loved her and that knowledge filled her heart like it had never been filled before. It was safe to tell him how she felt, it had always been safe.

He was her safe place.

“Why’d you wait so long to tell me?” She said. ”I was so afraid to say anything, I love you too, since the day I figured out you were trying to protect me at the store.”

She asked, wishing he hadn’t, wondering what was going on behind his stormy eyes. He was hard to read sometimes. She wished she had known sooner. She wanted to know what he had been afraid of.

“I been waiting on ya to throw yourself at me.” He shrugged. He wasn’t giving her an answer.

He smiled at her, she punched his arm again and jumped on top of him pushing him back on the couch. She wouldn’t let him up and started grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

“You are a dick.” She said hitting him with the pillow.

She tickled him under his arms, the only place he was ticklish besides his feet. She was one of the few people who knew it. He was laughing and begging her to stop, grabbing her at her hips to stop her and suddenly she stopped.

She was straddled on top of him one leg on either side of his hips. He had his hands on her hips, she looked down at him and met his eyes. His eyes looked different now, dark, exciting, she ran her hands over his chest and moved her hips slightly. Then she squeezed her thighs together, pushing down into him. She could feel him, it just lit the fire more inside of her.

Then she did it again, trying to relieve what was all of the sudden swirling inside her. She didn’t even understand it.

He threw his head back against the pillows, the feeling was incredible. He thought he had died and gone to heaven and she was just rubbing against him. Neither one of them had ever been this close to another person before. He leaned up to kiss her, and she slid herself down against him.

“Oh my God Carol, you’re gonna kill me.” He just about moaned.

Then he was turning and flipping her over so they were laying side by side, up against each other. He wasn’t going to ruin this before it even started just because she dry humped him.

“That feels so fucking good, don’t want this to be over before we get started though.”

She giggled, “Okay you’re the boss.”

“That’s not helping.” He sighed.

She laughed, this was a whole new side to him, and she was enjoying it. She and he always bantered and teased each other but not quite like this, this was different. He supposed she was going to tease him all the way through this.

“What you’re older.” She looked up at him and batted her eyes.

“Not by much.”

“Still.” She shook her head. “You’re in charge.” She put her wrists together and held them up, as if she had handcuffs on, smiling at him innocently.

“Stahhp.” He said, his face turning a deep shade of red.

She giggled again, it was fun making him so flustered. She never pushed him like this before, it was fun.

“Ok smart ass. “

He said as he stood up, took her hand and pulled her up to him. She slammed into his chest as he pulled her closer.

“Fine have it your way.”

He picked her up over his shoulder and she let out a whoop of surprise.

“Couch is too small.” He said.

He carried her up the stairs. This wasn’t the first time he carried her, one time at Lori’s pool he picked her up and threw her in the pool. Another time he helped her at school when she fell and hurt her foot.

This wasn’t new for them, but almost kicking in her bedroom door and tossing her on the bed was.

“I ‘m so turned on right now.”

She said as he crawled towards her and laid down next to her. They both propped their heads up on their hands their faces close together.

“I’m not even kidding Daryl.”

It was hot her saying that, he thought to himself. She was going to be the death of him, with the things she was saying.

She always spoke her mind why would that change now, just his luck.

“You sure about this, I mean really sure.” He said touching her face lightly with his fingers.

She was nodding. She had never been surer in her life, about this, and about how she felt about him. It felt right.

“Because you know how I am, with what’s mine.”

“I’ve always been yours, silly.” She smiled wide and her dimples which always made him melt, were there.

He kissed each one, brushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

“Thought about doing that every time you smile, for a long time now.”

“Why all the talking Dixon, isn’t there something else you wanna do?” She teased.

“I just can’t fucking believe this is happening, and I wanna make sure, it’s gonna be me and you now. That’s the way it’s gotta be”

She nodded. That was the way it was already.

“Daryl I’ve been thinking this over, carefully. You are my person, the person I call when I have a good day or a bad day, the person I always want to see. Every day no matter what. The only person I can be totally myself with, I’m sure.”

She looked at him.

“Are you sure?” She started to sit up.” I know I’m pushy, you know I’m pushy.”

“Carol.” He said, trying to stop her.

She was still mumbling to herself about being too pushy, forcing him into making a decision. He grabbed her hand.

“Carol, Carol, shhh, I’m as sure as you are. I love you.” He took her hand and put it over the front of his pants.

Her eyes went as wide, as saucers, but she didn’t move her hand, from under his. “And right now my dick is so hard, I could lift a fuckin house with it, believe me I wanna.”

She rubbed her hand up the length of him and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, he let out a soft moan. He was leaning back on his elbows with his eyes closed.

She remembered something Lori had said once about the way he walked, the way he swayed and rolled his shoulders, how cocky his walk was. Indeed.

She remembered Lori said to Andrea, “He walks confident, like he’s got something in there, you’ll let us know Carol?” She had been so embarrassed, not because of what she said, because they all were, open and sometimes raw with each other. She was embarrassed because she wanted to find out.

“Okay, okay stop, Carol, I’m…. You gotta stop.” He sputtered out.

She smiled wickedly at him and added her other hand.

“Really? Really? Ok you asked for it.”

He rolled over and trapped her underneath him, holding her hands over her head. She was laughing as he stared down at her his pupils blown wide now.

“I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress.” He practically growled as he kissed her and all down her neck. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“No it wasn’t. I liked it.” She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Oh you like when I…” He nodded smiling to himself.

“Daryl do you have condoms, I wasn’t thinking, it was spur of the moment. Me asking you, I didn’t plan…”

He silenced her with his lips.

“I have some.”

When he was sure about how he felt about her, he had bought some. He didn’t want to seem like he was presuming anything, but the last thing either of them needed was a baby. He wanted to be smart.

He even practiced putting them on, so he wouldn’t look like so much of a well, virgin.

“Guess you knew I was a sure thing, huh?” She said laughing outright now.

She saw the look on his face he didn’t know what to say.

“I’m kidding really, get them.”

He shook his head and for a minute she thought it was off. Then he kissed her again, ran his hands up her ribcage and over her t-shirt clad breasts. Both of them moaned, this was his first pair of breasts and her first time having hers touched. There was something so sweet about that, which took both their breath away.

“Not yet, there’s other stuff we can do first. That I wanna do.”

She nodded, she trusted him, and this was why she asked him because there was no one else in this world she trusted more than him.

He was gentle and sweet with her, whispering beautiful words into her ear. He made sure she was okay, every time he took off more of their cloths and every time he touched her. He was mindful that she had never been touched this way before.

Touching her made him feel things he had never felt before, ever. His body felt different and his heart felt like it was going to burst.

When finally he got the condom on and she told him she was ready, he slowly entered her so he didn’t hurt her. He wasn’t prepared for how it felt.

Now he knew what Merle was always going on about. He had never felt something so good in his entire life.

He could die from feeling this good.

He grasped her hand and held it looking into her eyes always to be sure she was ok. She moved with him and they found a rhythm that was good for both of them.

He was in love with her and he was never going to let her go.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

He rolled over next to her, they were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily, he reached for her hand and looked over at her. She smiled at him, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Holy shit Carol, why haven’t we been doing this all along.” He said.

“I don’t fucking know.” She huffed out a huge breath.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Later they took a shower together and later still Carol woke up to him kissing down her stomach. She hadn’t been prepared for the way he worshiped and adored her body. He took time with every dip and curve, every freckle. He touched every one, with his fingers and later his mouth. She put her hands in his hair and ran her nails through his scalp. She knew he liked that now.

“I don’t think I can again.”

“Oh yes you can and you will.” He looked up at her.” I wanna hear ya some more, drives me nuts.”

“Wait.”

She pulled him up to her.

“You know you told me you didn’t know what you were doing, but I gotta argue that.” She laughed. “It’s ok, you didn’t have to say that to make me feel better.”

“I didn’t lie.” He said shaking his head.

“No, I didn’t think you lied, I wouldn’t have been mad, I’m not going to ask who it was…”

“It was Merle, you know how he’s always running his mouth.” He shrugged. “Most times I tune him out, but sometimes I don’t. “

She let out a loud laugh.

“What’s so fuckin funny?” He asked, putting his hand under his head.

“I feel like I should thank him” She laughed.

“Can we stop talking about my brother?”

He started kissing her neck.

“You’re like a kid with a new toy.”

“Exactly, and its Christmas morning.”

He grinned and continued kissing down her neck until she stopped talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xx


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and kudos. I heart you

I fear no fate (for you are my fate my sweet)

ee cummings

 

Carol woke up and Daryl was literally wrapped around her. He had somehow climbed on top of her half way and his arms and legs were holding her like she was one of those body pillows.

She snuggled in closer to him, the heat radiating from was keeping her warm. He always ran hotter than normal and sometime during the night they had kicked the covers off.

It was nearly noon, they had been up late and then up again in the middle of the night. So she wasn’t surprised that they slept so late. It was Saturday and they had nowhere to be anyway.

They could stay in bed all day if they wanted to. Really they should because her father’s clinical trial was over on Monday. Her father would not appreciate Daryl sleeping over, in her bed. This might be the last sleepover for a while.

She tried to reach for the blanket but he pulled her closer letting out a sigh, his hands were around her waist. She got the blanket before he did that and pulled it over them. He was still asleep, pulling her closer and grinding his hips into her ass. 

He was hard, she knew that happened sometimes to men in the morning.

After a minute his hands came up to her breasts, she was sure he was awake now. But he wasn’t, not till she reached behind her to touch him.

Then his eyes flew open, he was awake now. Carol had her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his boxers and he had his hands on her chest. His heart thudded in his chest and he was upset that he was assaulting her in his sleep. 

She must think he was a pervert, he had already woken her up in the middle of the night because he wanted her again. She was going to be pissed. 

“Oh shit Carol, I’m sorry.”

She rolled over and faced him.

“What?” She asked.

“I’m sorry I was pawing at you in my sleep and I’m sorry I woke you up last night.”

She started to laugh, he didn’t know why, but he knew if she was laughing she was happy.

“Daryl, I was glad you woke me up, you can wake me up anytime for that.”

She said sitting up a little and he did too.

“And if you had stayed asleep a few more seconds my hand would have been in your pants, that’s what I was trying to get to.”

And then he blushed, he still couldn’t believe she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

“And I was awake.” She added.

He ran his hand through his hair. He knew he was awake but this sure felt like a dream. He thought back to the beginning of the school year, and he didn’t even know her. Then he heard that conversation, at school when Carol was telling Andrea about her job. He decided to do something and it was the best thing he had ever done. It changed his whole life.

He was so grateful. He reached for her hand and wound their fingers around each other.

“What do you want to do today?” She asked giving him a little smile that said ‘I know what I want to do’

He blushed again, a deeper red this time and she started to giggle.

“Ok, then we stay here all day, in bed.” She sat back against the pillows.

He sat up more and next to her.

“We’re out of condoms, Car.”

She looked over at him.

“Uh, how many come in the box?”

“I didn’t bring the whole box.” He laughed, that would have been way too presumptuous for him.

“Oh, how many did you bring?”

“Well, it’s not like I had a plan or anything, I kept them in my wallet.”

“Yeah, I know that where guys keep them. So how many?”

“Four, I didn’t think.”

“We’d use them all.” She finished his sentence, which she did sometimes. He was used to it.

She started to giggle again.

“Hey can I ask you something?”

He nodded, nit sure he wanted to know what she was thinking.

“How long have you been carrying around four condoms?”

He shrugged and mumbled ‘I dunno’ looking down at their hands in his lap like he was getting the answer to her question there.

“Yes you do, you know, don’t try and BS me Daryl Dixon. I know you and I know when you’re bullshitting.”

“Couple of weeks, OK? I didn’t want to make a mistake.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you did that. I really am.” She said. “It was smart, but I wish you brought more.”

“Just don’t want you to be mad.” He said looking at her squeezing her hand.

 

“I was kidding last night Daryl about you thinking I was a sure thing, but I am for you and have been probably longer than a couple of weeks.”

She climbed over so she was straddling him, he put his hands on her hips. And she ran her hands up his chest. She was leaning closer to kiss him.

“Wait, we can’t.”

She went up on her knees so his face was at her stomach. She was trying to kill him he was sure of it.

“Oh I know, but there’s lots of other things we can do, until you go buy more condoms later.”

Daryl was pretty sure his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Later they were cooking in the kitchen around four o’clock. She was wearing the concert T-shirt, Metallica ‘Ride the Lightning’ that he had worn the night before. And a pair of boxers, hers not his. He had just put his jeans on and was padding around barefoot,as was she.

He opened the oven and bent over, Carol was sitting on the opposite counter from where he was and she let out a loud whistle. He took the chicken fingers out of the oven and turned around, still holding the pan and pot holder.

“Look if you’re going to just objectify me, I think we need to have a talk.” He almost got through that sentence, but he didn’t. He was laughing by the time he said objectify.

Like he cared if she looked at his ass, or objectified him, it was going his way so far.

She smirked at him and brought one leg up on the counter and then the other so her legs were spread on the counter. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She quirked an eye brow at him.

He flung the pan on the stove and was crossing the kitchen to get to her when the doorbell rang.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He almost yelled.

She laughed and hopped off the counter, walking past him to the door. It was Rick and Michonne, she flung open the door and eyed them. They looked worried about something.

“Neither one of you are answering your phones. We just checked your house.” Rick said pointing to Daryl.

“What do ya want?” He barked back at him.

“You forgot, the study group, you both were supposed to be there.”

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry, we forgot.”

MIchonne looked from a shirtless Daryl, to Carol who had on the shirt Daryl was wearing last night and boxer shorts. They walked in and Carol shut the door and they walked into the hallway.

“Ah, Rick, we can go.” Michonne said. He turned to her and she motioned towards Daryl and Carol with her eyes. Rick hadn’t noticed the way they were dressed, and he wasn’t getting her hint either.

“What, they scared me.” He said, and then it dawned on him and his face showed it immediately. “Next time answer your phone so we know you two aren’t dead.”

“What was the topic again, English class right?” Carol asked.

Yeah, ee cummings, I fear no fate.” Daryl said.

“For you are my fate my sweet.” Michonne said softly, looking over at Carol.

Daryl nodded. “See we got this.”

He turned to Rick. “Now go home.” He tried to lead them back towards the door.

“Wow.” Rick said. “We were going to ask you guys to the diner but forget it.”

“We’re fine Rick, but thank you.” Carol said. “Where’s Lori anyway.”

“Check your phone, I’m sure she was blowing it up. I broke up with her.” Rick said.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Again, man?”

“Rick Prom is in s few weeks you can’t do that.” Carol said.

“Oh but she can sneak around with Walsh though?” He said raising his voice just a little.

“Hey, I didn’t know about that.” Carol said putting her hands up. “I’m sorry Rick.”

Rick shrugged. “I’m not. Come on Chonne.” Rick said taking her arm, gently to lead her back towards the door.

After they said good bye and Carol shut the door, she looked at Daryl.

“Do you think, those two….”

‘Babe, I don’t really care at this moment, all I can think about is those chicken fingers and taking you back to bed.” He grinned at her. “Not in that order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


	8. 8

A/N: I didn’t forget this story, still moving along. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.

Carol’s father came home the next day and life was going back to normal. The new clinical trial was promising. He would never walk again, but it would possibly slow down the progress of the MS. Keep him in remission longer and help with the tremors.

Carol worried because this disease was sometimes inherited.

Her father had his initial exacerbation when he was thirty five, he was fifty now and in a wheelchair. They had a home nurse that came in a few days a week. Her name was Joanna and she gave him his Interferon injection and taught Carol how to do it in case she was ever sick.

Carol thought about being a nurse, but she really loved to write, she was undecided about what path to choose. She admired Daryl for knowing what he wanted to do already.

Her father always said all we had was the day we are living in right now, so she tried to keep that philosophy and not worry about her future. There wasn’t anything she could do about it anyway.

If she got it, she got it. Nurse or writer, or both? Couldn’t she do both, if she wanted to?

Her father taught her not to be afraid of the future. Daryl made her think she had a future.

She waited outside for Daryl to pick her up for school. He drove her to and from school now and to and from work. He didn’t have to lurk in the shadows any more like a creep. 

It was all out in the open now. 

Rick was taking Michonne to the prom and Lori was dating Shane out in the open now too. They didn’t seem to be too upset over the whole thing at all. They all just kind of switched each other out and it was all good again.

She couldn’t think of switching Daryl out for anyone, he was all she wanted.

Daryl wanted to ask Carol to the prom and he spent way too much time talking it over with Rick. It was three weeks away and time was wasting,

When he pulled up to take her to school it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Do you wanna go to the prom?” He blurted out without ceremony.

“Do you?” She asked. She didn’t think he was going to ask and she had resigned herself to not going.

He nodded vigorously. “Yeah, I didn’t go to the junior prom, I wanna go this time.” He said. “I might just wear nice clothes though, not a tux. Is that okay with you?”

He said starting the car and pulling away from the curb. They talked as they drove to school and by the time they got there they had worked out all the details.

Everyone was going to Savannah to a beach hotel after prom and so were they. Then she realized she didn’t have a dress and quickly sent out a group text to all her girlfriends that they needed to go shopping ASAP.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tara and Michonne picked up Maggie and Lori and they all headed to the mall that day after school with Carol. They had all gotten their dresses, but Carol didn’t think Daryl wanted to go to the prom so she hadn’t even looked.

She would have been ok not going, but she was sure glad he wanted to after all. It was cute how he had been afraid to ask her. As if she would have said no.

He was adorable the way he acted with her. He made her feel so special and precious.

She wanted a pretty dress for him, it was his prom and she wanted to look good for him.

They had been to three stores and she hadn’t been able to find something she liked. It was late in prom season and a lot of the dresses were gone. She was starting to get discouraged.

Tara pulled a red sequined dress off of the rack and shoved it at Carol. “Look at this, with your hair, you have to try this on.”

“I dunno.” She said taking it from her. Michonne and Maggie were nodding their heads and Lori had found a pair of black shoes with red bottoms and bows at the ankles.

“Look at these shoes, you need these shoes.”

Her phone chirped and she took it out of her back pocket there was a message from Daryl. He Rick and Glenn were looking for a suit for him.

What color are you thinking of? I need to get a tie.

Maybe red?

Really?

You don’t think so?

No, I think so, I think you’d look hot as fuck in red.

J

She put her phone back in her pocket and headed to the dressing room. 

“He likes red.” She said and the rest of them followed her.

She tried on the dress, it was a sequined halter strap dress with a slit up the side. It was short falling just above her knees. She walked out of the dressing room and Tara whistled.

“He is going to lose his mind when he sees you in that.” Lori said. “You have to get it.”

She turned around and looked in the mirror, she liked what she saw and she was buying this dress.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Carol dropped the dress off at her house and made dinner for her father. He was having some friends over to play cards that night so she went to Daryl’s house.

For a guy living on his own he kept a clean house. She opened the door and called out to him. He was in the kitchen cooking something on the stove as she walked in.

She looked at him through the door way between the living room and kitchen. He had on a black t shirt and jeans and he had just showered. His hair was wet and hanging in his face. She knew he would smell like a dream.

“Ya get a dress?” He said to her not looking up from the stove where he was cooking eggs and bacon.

“Yup.” She said walking into the kitchen and coming up behind him to hug him. She took a deep breath, he smelled like lemongrass, and that was her favorite scent. He always smelled so good.

“Color.” He asked.

“Red.” She giggled into his back.

“Fuck me Carol, that’s gonna be hot as fuck.” He sighed. 

“When is your brother getting out?” She suddenly asked.

“Why ya asking that?” He said.

“I feel bad that you’re here all alone.” She said squeezing her arms around his waist.

“I’m fine don’t worry, my Dad and Merle are a handful and I’m glad for the peace and quiet.” He said turning around to her.

He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks for worrying, my Grandfather is around if I really need something. He lives across the woods over by Maggie’s.” He kissed her lips softly. “But thank you for worrying, it’s not something I’m used to. But I kinda like it.”

She smiled at him. “You cared about me, and you didn’t even know me Daryl, I’ll never forget that.”

“I did what anyone would have done.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know about that.”

“I’ll always look out for you Carol, no matter what.”

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. As he rubbed his hands down her back he was struck that he had never been so happy in his entire life. 

His life was normal for once, he had a girlfriend and they were going to the prom.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think :)


	9. 9 Last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed :)   
> It ended up being much longer than I thought it would ever be.

It rained the day of prom but somehow at four thirty the sun came out and Carol’s up do that she got at the beauty parlor in town wasn’t going to be ruined after all. Michonne and Tara were at her house getting ready and waiting for their dates. Carol shimmied into her dress and stood in front of the mirror with her best girlfriend all dressed up just as she was. They smiled at each other and Tara took a few selfies of them to put on Instagram.

Daryl and Rick were on their way to pick them up and Tara’s girlfriend Alisha was coming up the stairs as they zipped up Carol’s dress.

Alisha walked in and told Tara she looked hot and kissed her hello. “Blue is your color baby.”

“Yours too.” Tara replied as she fixed the hem on Alisha’s dress. They were both wearing blue, but in different styles and shades. It was a beautiful contrast and Carol took their picture too.

Glenn and Maggie were meeting them there. Carol heard the doorbell ring and her father wheeled over to answer the door. 

Daryl and Rick stood there both in suits with ties to match their date’s dresses. Red and Green respectively and they looked wonderful. Carol’s father remembered it well when he took Carol’s mother to their prom. It was still a nice memo0ry, no matter how it turned out in the end.

He had his Carol, the light of his life. When she first started bringing Daryl around he sat him down for a talk about his daughter and what she meant to him. He made sure Daryl understood the difference between yes and no and about consent.

He also told him, in no uncertain terms, no surprises. Since that talk they had a nice friendship, which was nice for Daryl since his old man was MIA.

“Daryl, Rick.” Carol’s father said and wheeled back to let them in the door. “The girls should be down in a minute.”

And just at that moment the three of them were standing at the top of the stairs. Daryl gulped and almost dropped the corsage he brought for Carol, a Cherokee rose, her favorite.

He knew it was rude to gawk at her in front of her father so he tried to keep himself in check, but goddamn she looked stunning.

Sexy. He had to keep it together in front of her father.

Rick cleared his throat. “You girls look wonderful.”

He elbowed Daryl who was still staring at Carol.

“Oh, ah yeah, you girls look banging.”

Carol’s father wheeled over with his Camera. “Come on kids. Pictures.”

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The song ‘Born to be alive.” Could be heard coming out of the hotel where the prom was being held as they all walked up to the door. AS they walked Daryl kept stealing peeks at the back of Carols dress. It was low cut and scandalous really.

He more than once had to stop himself from reaching down the back of her dress. Between the dress and the shoes with the little bows at the back of the heel he was one big raging hormone right now.

They walked into the hotel and the music was so loud. The first stop was for pictures and Michonne and Rick went first. Then Tara and Alisha. 

Daryl stood next to Carol with his hand on her hip and he skimmed his fingers down under the material of her dress.

“I like this.” He whispered into her ear. And she smiled at him sweetly.

“I knew you would.” She said as they got called up to get their picture taken and stepped in front of the camera.

They had their picture taken and then followed Rick, Michonne, Tara and Alisha into the dance hall. The room was done up with glittery decorations and more balloons than they had ever seen in their lives.

Glenn and Maggie were out on the dancefloor dancing and so were Lori and Shane. The weaved their way around to their table and sat down. 

Tara and Alisha immediately went out on the dance floor and started dancing. Daryl kissed Carol like he had been wanting to since he saw her. 

They had been busy with pictures and then he was driving to the hotel.

“You look so ….beautiful Carol.” He said not even caring if anyone heard him talking like that. Rick was busy getting drinks for himself and Michonne anyway.

More and more Daryl was getting better about showing her affection. When they were alone he had no problems at all. But sometimes when people were around he was still a little shy.

It wasn’t like people didn’t know what was going on between them, everyone knew. But he was still so shy.

A slow song came on ‘23’ by Jimmy Eat World and she had him by the hand before he knew what happened and they were on the dance floor.

He didn’t know how to dance and he realized it as she was bringing him out there. It wasn’t something he had even considered before this moment.

“Wait, I don’t...”

But it was too late and there they were on the dance floor and she just said to him to move slowly and pretend they were all alone. So that’s what he did and he realized it wasn’t bad at all and actually kind of fun.

Holding her always made him calmer too, he knew that.

“That’s it.” She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “You got this Daryl.”

They were joined by Rick and Michonne before too long and Glenn and Maggie danced by and waved. He closed his eyes for a minute because truth be told he couldn’t believe he was a t a prom. If someone had told him last year that this would be his life now he would have said they were crazy.

He had friends now and a girlfriend that he loved so much. She loved him too and for the first time in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere. That he was worthy and more than just his father’s son or Merle’s brother.

He had everything he wanted in life now, everything he thought he could never have. It was all his now and he would never be alone again.

They danced to another song that he recognized from the radio ‘Bittersweet Symphony.’ And he held her close like he never wanted to let her go because he didn’t. And he never would.

The End

 

A/N: 23 by Jimmy Eat World is a favorite song of mine as is ‘Bittersweet symphony”. By The Verve. I reference 23 a lot when I am writing Caryl because it just feels like such a Caryl song. Thank you for reading this was so fun to write.


End file.
